The Halfa Slythrin
by 7th-MOD
Summary: Starts in PoA: Danny is an American wizard his parents came to England before he was eleven. He attends the same year as Harry Potter he was the type to not mix with the other kids even in his own house. He only had two friends a hufflepuff called Tucker Foaly and a ravenclaw called Sam Manson. He was a nobody until a certain incident comes about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone this is my first story ever hope it is received well. Sorry for any grammar mistakes,I'm writing the story alone after all.**

* * *

Darkness that's all I see an endless pool of darkness with no light in sight that's until a spotlight turns on lighting a weird black sarcophagus withred and green lining it picturing a fearsome figure the sarcophagus was

chained to the ground with strange scratchings on the ground beneath it.

I am attracted to it,it's pulling me in like a magnet I reach my handto try and touch the black stone of the sarcophagus suddenly it starts to rattle and shake I could feel the anger rolling from it suffocating me.

I began to panic I start to retreat when it starts to talk. " I will get out!" " my dark day will come!" "I will have vengeance the ancient six will burn with my hate!"

I start to hyperventilate I turn around to run when I suddenly fall down out of my bed I stand and start to look around breathing heavily frightened out of my wits when I remember I'm in my room in my family home in Great Britain after

my parents got transferred to work on the mysterious veil in the ministry of magic.

You see my family are wizards except for my sister Jazz Fenton she's a squib but we still love her she's super smart too. My mother Maddie Fenton is pure blood while my father James Fenton is a muggle born and of course

I Danny Fenton am awizard just like my mother and father I attend the wizarding school of hogwarts that's divided into four houses mine being Slytherin.

Life is quite boring for an unpopular Slytherin that has no one to turn to except his two best friends and sometimes his head of house. Emphasis on the sometimes.

This summer was quite exciting for the wizarding world of Britain if you have a weird sense of what is exciting and what is not. Sirius Black the murderer who killed thirteen people,escaped the inescapable prison of azkaban causing

quite a stir in the wizarding populace.

If I can be honest with you I don't really care aboutwhat happened,these things happening only come back to one person Harry Potter. Every year it's the same. Weird things happen and you can't help but find Potter in the

middle of it the poor bastard.

The only thing that truly effected me was an incident in the department of mysteries that happened this summer I got the opportunity to see my parents working on the veil of course after taking a wizards oath not to speak of what I

see to anyone, basically I became a junior unspeakable.

On that faithful day my parents left me alone for a bit in the veil chamber and I like a dunderhead as my head of house would say touched something that I shouldn't have a weird rune on the veil's archway making it glow,suddenly

strange see through tendrils shot out of the veil flailing around when one wrapped around my body lifting me off the ground.

Once it wrapped around my body I started feeling like mysoul wasbeing sucked out of me just like what would a dementor would do I felt suffocated and cold and I felt dreadful and the runeson the archway were still

glowing I was scared no scratch that I was terrified the glowing runes started to flyout of the archway dancing around the chamber until they reached my chest when it started to burn on to my skin I screamed bloody murder until I passed out  
/from the pain.

That's when I woke up to my parents screaming my name seeing tears in their eyes they say they don't know what happened that they reached the chamber and found me collapsed on the ground not breathing they thought I was dead but I

woke up.

I never told anyone what happened not even my best friends when they came to visit I was terrified I didn't know what to do. That's when the dreams started it was always the same dream the same sarcophagus but the words would differ

it was always speaking like it was giving a prophecy of some sorts sometimes it would say it will get out and have vengeance sometimes it would say I will be his bane either ways it is always the same sarcophagus and the same nightmare.

I can't wait till I go back to hogwarts I miss my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is the second chapter hope you like it.**

 **"** regular talk"

" _thoughts_ "

* * *

"Clockwork! what is the meaning of this why haven't you done anything, the boy still lives!". short green one-eyed freaks of nature called the Observers came upon an elderly man in a purple cloak with a strange looking staff, also known as Clockwork.

The master of time turned to the one-eyed annoyances. "You can't see what I see, do not presume that you see the betterment of this earth". "But Clock_".

"No, his death will bring about darkness his half state is necessary for the balance, after what that Riddle boy has done. Death needs a champion we need a champion that will make sure those abominations never to be created again". Clockwork said with a calmness that belies the seriousness of the words he speaks.

"Phantom and the Potter heir shall work together to stop the abomination and the tyrant it is their destiny they can't escape it. We can't escape it".

"But Clockwork the boy is an abomination himself you can't in self-conscience believe that he should live, do you!".

"He is a means to an end once he fills his purpose he will die like all men die".

"He better Clockwork we don't want another Pariah Dark!". They turn to leave, Leaving the master of time in peace.

Clockwork turns to one of the many mirrors aligning his walls, but instead of his reflection, it shows Danny in the Hogwarts Express. "young man I have put all of my faith in you don't let me down".

* * *

Danny was already in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express, he was troubled, a day before the new school term begins he discovered something new about himself. He could go through walls, solid walls like a ghost! and to make matters worse he can turn invisible and he can fly! well maybe the flying thing is cool, but even though, He can't help but feel like a freak he is a freak after that stupid accident and the burn mark on his chest.

" _I don't know what to do,_ _am I cursed or something am I dying, is that why I can do stuff only ghosts can do_ ". Danny was freaking out he was already unpopular in his own house because of his half-blood status and now this. " _If I ever had a shot of becoming remotely accepted by the elite of Slytherin house now I know I'll never have a shot_ ".

Suddenly the compartment door opens strongly making Danny Jump out of his thoughts, it was his best friends oddly enough they were both from different houses there was Sam Manson, never call her Samantha, she is a Ravenclaw and then comes the nerdy muggle born Tucker Foaly, he can't live without muggle tech that's why he can't stand Hogwarts the poor idiot can't wait for any type of vacation from the school so much so he prayed that the school would shut down last year with the chamber of secrets and the heir of Slytherin debacle.

"Danny!" Sam came running in crushing him with a hug. Danny couldn't help but see Tucker laughing by the compartment door saying something under his breath, apparently, Sam heard him cause she turned to him with anger screaming "No, we are not. Don't make it gross Tuck!". "Why what did he say?".

"Nothing Danny, don't worry about it, he was just being stupid as always". She said making a face at Tucker.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry don't be mean Sam. So how was your summer, junior unspeakable".

"meh not so much. you know for infamous ministry officials they don't do much". Danny lied through his teeth. "Stop asking him about that Tuck you know he took an oath, he can't tell us anything so don't make him lie to us".

"Oh, right I'm sorry Danny". "No problem Tuck". Danny replied feeling grateful for Sam.

"But either way did anything interesting happen that you can actually tell us about" Sam was looking intently at Danny while asking this like she knew something he didn't. " _Maybe I'm just being paranoid not all Mansons have the seer gift and she definitely didn't say if she had it or not, not that it is any of my business_ ".

"No, not really Jazz discovered she likes psychology she spent the entire summer trying to psychoanalyze me it got real old real fast and that's about it for me". " what about the two of you? anything exciting happened to you two?".

* * *

The sun went down and they were nearing Hogwarts when suddenly the train lurched to a stop. Danny felt a familiar dread fill his soul and felt cold creep upon his skin sending goosebumps up and down his spine, the train lights turned off and the windows started to frost over. Danny began to shiver with cold his teeth chattering they heard a scream in another compartment sounding almost like someone was screaming Potter's name suddenly their compartment door opened revealing a dementor.

Danny held his breath staring in fright upon the vile creature the dementor looked around as if searching for something or someone when it turned on Danny coming nearer to him with its rattling breath like the sound someone would make reaching death's door it came nearer and nearer until it came face to face with Danny it started making a sucking noise like it was taking a breath when suddenly it floated away as if in repulsion with a weird screeching scream. It turned away and out of their compartment in such a rush that it hit some compartments on its way out.

Danny turned to his friends with a deer caught in headlights look on his face. "I can't explain I'm under oath!".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, here is the third chapter. Enjoy.**

"regular talk"

" _thoughts_ "

" _ **flashback**_ "

* * *

Hogwarts was a beautiful place, it was a home to many of the students and teachers. However, now it felt nothing like it. To be more precise it felt like Azkaban, the Dementors that guard the horrible prison were brought in to apprehend the escaped death eater Sirius Black they figure he's out for Potter's head, but Danny thought it was ridiculous. He escaped them once why would they think he couldn't do it again, At least that's what Danny thought.

It was the start of the first day of the new term and Danny was at the Ravenclaw's table with Sam eating their breakfast and waiting for Tuck, he was late as usual. Danny was feeling a lot of feelings about his friends shock being one of them, especially towards Sam. But in the end, he was most grateful to his friends, he didn't know anyone who would have accepted his short unexplained answer on the train.

 _ **Danny turned around to his friends with a deer caught in head lights look on his face "I can't explain! I'm under oath!".**_

 _ **"Wah! Danny calm down we didn't say anything...yet. First off, what can't you explain and what happened with that dementor?!". Tuck said looking freaked about what happened. "I said I can't explain Tuck it's about the Department of Mysteries so I am under oath not to reveal anything or I forfeit my magic. Please believe me when I say I want to tell you everything but I swear I can't". then he looked at Sam wondering why she was quiet about this; However, instead of looking shocked and freaked out like they were. She was sat down with a forlornly gaze."Sam, what is it? What's wrong?".**_

 _ **"Danny did you have an accident by the veil? You touched a carved rune on the veil's archway. and you have a burned mark on your chest."** **Danny was looking at Sam as if seeing her for the first time. as a realization came to him slowly.**_

 _ **His look was the only answer she needed. "I can't believe this, it's true what I saw was true what happened was true!_". "Sam, what's true? What's going on? What's wrong?". "Oh, nothing Tuck just that I figured I'm a seer and that I saw Danny's future and didn't say anything_".**_

 _ **"Sam, do you mean to tell me you saw my accident?_". "What accident can someone please explain to me what's happening?".**_

 _ **"I will Tuck, as I said before Danny can't speak about anything he sees in the Department of Mysteries but I did, so I will try to explain what I saw. First, I will say what I know for certain about my self. I am a seer. I saw the incident, Danny I am so sorry I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure and I didn't want my mother to find out that I had the gift, so I kept quiet in the hopes it was just a bad dream. Secondly, I saw Danny by the veil's archway when weird see-through tentacle-like things came out of the archway lifting Danny that's when the archway's runes started glowing and flew into Danny's chest marking him. That's all that I saw, apparently, it did something to you, didn't it?".**_

 _ **"It did, sorry guys but truly I can't say anything else...If you don't want to talk to me anymore I'll understand_".**_

 _ **"Danny will you stop being overdramatic. We are curious true, but that doesn't mean we will stop being your friends. You don't have to say anything we understand.". "thanks, Tuck." Danny smiled at Tuck.**_

 _ **"Boys." Sam said under her breath smiling.**_

* * *

Now they were in the great hall at Hogwarts Tucker came and they were now looking at the most annoying spoiled brat in all of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. He was making fun of the fact Potter fainted when the dementor came to their compartment. "Look at the brat, what an insensitive berk. I bet he would have fainted if it was him, face to face with the dementor". Sam said seething at Draco's stupidity. "You know one of these days someone will punch his spoilt face senseless". "Is that a promise or a prophecy?". Danny asked. "I don't know but by the looks of it I'd say Granger would be the one to give it to him".

"Will you guys stop it and focus on what I will do at this stupid backward school I mean come on they don't even use pens! I miss my PDA! I miss my tech!" Tucker, as usual, was complaining. "And yeah why don't we ever eat at my house's table?". "Because Tuck no offense, you are a Hufflepuff and I still get flack when I eat at the Ravenclaw table and they are the most compatible with Slytherin so just think what I'll endure if I went to eat at your house's table or god forbid at the Gryffindor's_". "What do you have against Gryffindors?". "Nothing but it's a known thing our houses have a rivalry and I may not be the best or the most likable Slytherin between my dorm mates but I still am loyal to my house". "Yeah with the way Professor Snape treats you guys how can you not be loyal". "What do you mean Tuck?". "Well, he gives you guys slack unlike the rest of _". "No, he doesn't!". "Oh, yes he does and you are the prized pupil Danny".

"Well, he can't help that he is a great potion maker Tuck. his parents are crazy about the practical side of magic, they are scientists after all". Sam said laughing at Danny's affronted face.

"I don't think Snape likes me that much I mean I fight with his godson all the time in the dorm; Also, I can't help it if my parents try and drill this stuff in my head since I was able to crawl!". "And just for that, I will not help you with your potion's homework". "oh, Danny don't be like that". Tuck said smiling a little bit. "You should be thankful I'm not vindictive". Danny smiled back.

"Come on guys It's time for the first period". Sam was lifting her bag and standing up to leave. "Danny what do you have for the first period?". "Oh, I have potions".


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, if you guys have any suggestions I won't mind reading some the review section is there for a reason.**

 **Here is the fourth chapter, as always I hope you enjoy it.**

 **"** regular talk"

" _thoughts_ "

" _ **flashback**_ "

* * *

Snape's potion class was, as usual, a nightmare. Even if he did favor Slytherins over the other houses, Danny would still fear him. " _He is looking your way! He is looking your way!_ ". Danny was in potion's class trying not to panic as his abilities are acting up, he has gone intangible and everything he is picking up is falling down. " _calm down Danny or someone might see!_ ". He was concentrating on lifting a jar full of doxy eggs when a shadow fell on him making him look up to stare at the menacing figure of his potions professor, Severus Snape. "what are you doing mister Fenton?". Snape drawled Menacingly. "oh, nothing Professor I'm just making the potion you assigned us". "I know that mister Fenton but what I mean is what are you doing making a mess in my potions class!". snape said looking about to explode, Danny gulped and with his nervousness dropped the jar he was holding right through his hands making Draco laugh beside him. " _did they see did anyone see!_ ". "Fenton! that's it twenty points from Slytherin and detention. my office. This evening!". The Gryffindors beside them looked shocked a Slytherin just got detention from Snape, the overgrown bat of the dungeons, Slytherins head of house! " _yeah Tuck so much for the star pupil_ ".

Danny was walking to his next class feeling miserable, when he was flanked from both sides by two tall redhead boys, twin boys, the Weasley twins. "hay you're that Fenton kid aren't you?". One of them said, with a mischevious smile. "who's asking?". "Oh, no one. but we heard some interesting news about you, some...unspeakable news to be precise." the other said looking just as devious as his twin. "Not to sound rude but what's it to you? and from where did you get that information?". "We have our resources". one said."Mainly our dad". the other said right after him. "and we were just intrigued it's not every day you meet a junior unspeakable_". "Okay, first he had no business telling you even if he was your dad and second it's not much to talk about I just went cause my parents wanted me to see their work and no I can't divulge any information I didn't tell my best friends why would I tell you. No offense but I don't even know you". "Sorry mate the name's George". the one on his right said. "and I'm Fred". the one on his left. "So, now that you know us would you tell us?" Fred Said. "No". Danny picked up his pace leaving them behind.

The twins stayed behind and looked at each other. "You know Fred he's not like the other Slytherins Is he?". "No, he isn't George. No, he isn't".

* * *

Evening has come and Danny reached Snape's office. He was about to knock when the door opened harshly revealing a grumbling Snape. "You're late Fenton, pick up a cauldron and start cleaning. No. Wands. Aloud". Snape was looking furious. Danny gulped in fear. "Alright Professor". An hour has passed, Snape was sitting at his desk he was watching Danny like a hawk. While Danny was about to finish cleaning the cauldrons. " _I can't believe he confiscated my wand! the greasy git!_ ". when suddenly out of nowhere a bird came flying at him. So, out of fright, he turned intangible letting the bird pass right through him unharmed, right in front of his Professor. Turning to see what Snape's reaction would be he saw him with his wand out hidden by his desk. " _He was the one who conjured the bird!_ ". "I knew it, my eyes weren't deceiving me". Snape said looking proud of himself.

Danny looked devastated. " _I can't believe this, my life is over. I am over! I'm gonna be hunted down and killed!_ ". "Professor Snape please don't tell anyone, please. It could jeopardize my life it could ruin my parents work please sir". "That's not up to me mister Fenton, that's up to the Headmaster_". "You're gonna tell Dumbledore!". "That's Headmaster Dumbledore to you, Fenton!". Snape snapped but continued calmly. "Dumbledore would know what to do with you".

Danny looked at his head of house feeling betrayed and terrified. " _I'm dead_ ".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi, here is the fifth.**

 **"** regular talk"

" _thoughts_ "

" _ **flashback**_ "

* * *

"Divination class in my honest opinion is a sham." They were climbing up the tower stairs for the divination class. "How can you say that, Tuck? when you know Sam has the gift." "while I believe Sam has the gift yes, I don't think the predictor of gloom and doom Trelawny truly is, I mean what was Dumbledore thinking? it is as obvious as daylight." "I agree with Tuck on that Danny."

The trio reached the class, today they were gonna try and gleam into the future via crystal ball. While they were taking their seats Danny couldn't help but remember what Snape did to him just a few weeks ago. " _what surprises me nothing actually happened_ ."

* * *

 _ **Danny was in Dumbledore's office after Snape told him what happened in detention the other day. "ah, mister Fenton how are you doing this fine evening?" "Fine sir, thank you." "would you care for a sherbet lemon?" "No, thank you, sir." With a twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore continued.**_ _ **"Well let us start with business then. Your head of house brought me some quite strange news about an ability you have?" "Sir please, no one can find out please my parents' work might get ruined I could get ruined." "Don't fret mister Fenton I only need to know if you cause a threat to the school or the students, nothing of what we talk about in here today will get out to the public." Danny looked a bit relieved if only a little. "I don't mean to be crass, but what are you mister Fenton? I have never heard of a being or a wizard that goes through things, except for ghosts...and you're not dead now, are you?" "No sir, I'm not at least I don't think I am. But you see sir I can't say how I became like this. I'm under oath my parents made me take one to make me junior unspeakable they wanted me to see their work. They are quite proud of it...and to be honest sir I don't know what I am."**_

 _ **"Junior unspeakable! that's quite the achievement mister Fenton." Dumbledore looked impressed. " It's nothing sir I only get to see I don't get to work on anything." "Even though mister Fenton to be trusted with such a task when you're still in school. You must have impressed some of the Ministry members to be granted such a title." "I did nothing sir really it's only because my parents were adamant for me to be there, they wore out the Wizengamot and they got tired of my parents' nagging, so they just said let him be and they let me be." Dumbledore chuckled a bit. "Your parents sound delightful I hope I get to meet them." "they would love to meet you, sir." "Do your parents know about you mister Fenton?" "No! no, they don't. Please, sir, you said you would keep what we talked about today between us." "I won't say anything mister Fenton, but they should know. And I don't think the unspeakable excuse would work with them, am I right to think that mister Fenton." "Yes, sir, you're right. In time they'll know."**_

* * *

"Danny! you were spacing out again." "Sorry, Sam." "I guess it is fitting for the astronomy lover to space out." Sam said smiling fondly in Danny's direction. "What was your ambition again Danny, first wizard to explore space." " Yup, that's right Tuck." "however did you make your parents agree with you taking divination." "I have no clue how it happened either Tuck." "Shh, you guys the class is about to start."

"Today's class my sweet minded children will be to glean the future by way of the crystal ball." Trelawny said, already setting her sights on Potter, but instead of going to him she came to their table and looked at Sam intently. "I can feel it in you child, the third eye. You're a Manson it is known they have the gift of sight show us, show us how the gifted see." "But, Professor I don't have the gift." Sam lied. "Nonsense, look into the ball and all shall be revealed!"

Sam looked uncomfortable. "Alright." She leaned in and began to gaze at the ball. while Trelawny was looking like she won an argument. it was quiet for a few seconds. "Well, sorry dear but I guess not everyone has the gi_" Trelawny began to say looking triumphant when something shifted in the room. "I see, I see." Sam said calmly sounding like she was talking with her self, her violet eyes were brighter than before looking at the crystal ball with a dreamy gaze. "I see a man turn into a rat. I see the full moon and a werewolf. I see the black dog, I see the boy who lived and the boy who died. I see_" she stopped talking looking at the crystal ball terrified. Suddenly she stood up pushing the table with her making the ball fall to the ground rolling away she took her stuff and ran out of the classroom her friends right behind her calling her name.

Trelawny looked on with a pale face. "Alright, children class dismissed." She said in an uneven voice.

* * *

 __The golden trio were having lunch at the great hall after divination class. "Bloody hell, what was she on about that Manson girl, she's a loon I tell you just like Trelawny." "I don't know Ron there was something different in what she said and how she said it." Harry said looking troubled. "Oh, Harry! don't worry about it. I bet she was just looking for attention." Hermione said in her ever existing doubt for anything divination.

"Still, Mione I could feel it. There was something different about what she said, unlike Trelawny's babbling. Even Trelawny looked troubled with what she said...And she did mention the black dog I saw in privet drive. But I don't know what she meant by a man turning into a rat and a full moon and a werewolf I don't see how they fit in. Also, who did she mean by the boy who died? does she mean me, am I going to die?" "See Harry that's why I don't like divination it's not an exact science is it." "Yeah." Harry said unsurely.

* * *

 __Danny and Tucker were eating lunch but they weren't enjoying it, Sam saw something that troubled her in the crystal ball she said she will tell them later she escaped to her house to rest a bit. "I hope she is okay." "Me to Tuck." "Well well, if it isn't the half-blood and the mudblood how's your loony girlfriend Fenton has she seen anything else?" Draco asked condescendingly. "Back off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." "What a sorry sight. A mudblood a half-blood and a blood traitor. Hey, that sounds like the beginning of a great joke." Draco laughed, Danny sighed he was barely holding his temper he stood up and gathered his things. "Let us see how would the Joke play out. A mudblood a half-blood and a blood traitor walk into a muggl_" Draco wasn't able to finish his idiotic joke because Danny started wailing punches on him. "I said I am not in the mood!"

 __"Hey, Harry look a snake fight! let us go look!" Ron said, already standing up. Harry followed him to the Ravenclaw's table.

Back to the fight, Danny let Draco to the floor punching him. When Danny put his hand on Draco's face pinning it to the ground. "Never Speak about my friends Malfoy or you will regret it!" Suddenly, Danny could feel a power coming to him, a strength like he never had before veins started bulging out of his hand doing the same to Draco who was gasping like he couldn't breathe his face was turning blue and he had a wild look of fear and misery adorning his face.

That's when Tucker came pulling Danny away from him and away from the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the head master's office, Snape was with Dumbledore discussing Danny Fenton. "Have you gleaned anything from his mind, Albus?" Snape asked of the headmaster. "No, Severus. His mind was like an icy desert it was protected." "the boy knows occlumency!" "No, I don't think it was his doing. Someone is protecting him. Someone powerful. We need to keep an eye on him, Severus." "I'll make sure we do headmaster."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello...I know I've been gone too long. but I just finished my finals and I promised my self not to update anything until I finish this chapter... Also, I need help. Help with my grammar and story comprehension I truly want to evolve myself into a better writer. if anyone wants to help me my PM is open and my review section is also.**

 **Anyways, here is the sixth chapter, enjoy.**

"regular talk"

" _thoughts_ "

 _ **"flashback"**_

* * *

It was a usual day in the ghost zone, dreary and green, nothing out of the ordinary except a cloaked figure with an interesting appearance. he was wearing a black overcoat with an exceptional hat and blood red glasses but, you may say, what's so interesting about that? well, it wasn't what he was wearing, more so his physical appearance you see this ghost had no face.

What was more intriguing was the destination the ghost was heading too. he was heading towards a great big clock tower. The great fort of none other than Clockwork master of time, seer of what was, what will and what is.

" _This must be urgent, Clockwork doesn't summon me unless it is. Actually, he never summons me._ " The faceless ghost reaches the clock tower's doors and before he pulls on the doorbell's rope, it opens up for him. " _Show off_ ".

The faceless ghost continues into the darkness heading towards the chamber of foresight, where the eyes of the old clock are kept. His mirrors.

"Aah, Amorpho my friend. It's been too long how was your trip to the tower?" "I think you already know, Clockwork".

Clockwork chuckles, "That is true".

"So, what was so urgent that had you send for me?". "A situation has risen in the mortal realm"

"A situation? what situation?". "A champion has been chosen...Death's champion"

Clockwork turned to one of his mirrors changing the reflection to show Danny with his friends and a few students by a small hut.

"This boy Danny Fenton, he is the champion, he was chosen, killed and transformed into Phantom...However, he doesn't know it yet."

"I have summoned you to tell you about him...He needs guidance his ghostly powers are affecting his emotions and he can't control himself...I need you to bring him to me so we may teach him about his legacy and our ways" Clockwork said looking at the mirror with such intensity that Amorpho thought it would break from the heavy gaze.

"All this trouble for a child, you make it sound like it is rare for someone to turn to a ghost" "It is rare when he is also alive"

Amorpho stood in shock "You mean to tell me he is a Halfa?! A real Halfa?!" "Yes, he is and he needs our help...trials heavy with tragedy and pain come his way trials that would see him turn to darkness if not guided"

"You said death chose him...Chose him for what and why him? Exactly" "It chose him to right wrongs that have been done against the sanctity of death...The Dark Lord did not die he still lives and the atrocities he committed to becoming immortal has angered death...The foolish acts of the riddle boy gained him the anger of the enemy he fears the most...So, in a blind rage Death changed the prophecy. it does not want more innocent souls lost to that monster and he favored a champion with a good heart and a strong will to protect the innocent...That is why the boy was chosen...He has changed the story".

"Alright, where am I headed exactly?" "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Clockwork said smiling.

Amorpho laughed "I guess That's why you picked me for this mission...Alright then I guess I'll take my leave, I'll come back to you with the boy at hand"

"Good luck my friend, and be wary of the dementors and their handler she is trouble"

* * *

"I can't believe I did that" "will you stop Danny, he had it coming" "easy for you to say tuck, you don't have to live in the same house with the guy...You don't see how he looks at me...He thinks I'm a monster...and I don't think I blame him"

Danny and his friends were going to Hagrid's hut for the care of magical creatures class. "Don't say that Danny...At least did you try to apologize to him?" Sam said "I tried but every time I come near him he goes the other way"

"What did happen exactly I couldn't understand a word out of Tuck" "I really don't know Sam one minute I was Okay but every time he opened his big mouth I got irritated and It's not like my usual irritation with stupid people like Malfoy it was dark I could feel it...I couldn't control it...It kept going until I snapped and started punching the daylights out of him...But...That's not the scary part...When I pinned him to the ground I could feel I was taking his life...Whatever happened to me, you guys...It changed me...I don't think I'm the same person anymore"

"Don't say that Danny" Sam sighed "Yeah Danny, You will always be that clueless nerd no matter what dark powers you may have gained" Tucker chimed in.

"Hey! I'm not clueless!... Either way thanks for sticking with me guys I couldn't ask for better friends" "We're more than friends we're family" Tucker said with a big grin.

They near the paddock by the hut where the other students already stand "Hey, how do you open this book I tried at home it almost chomped my face off" "Hhh...You need to stroke the spine Tuck" Danny snickered "Oh, didn't know that" "come on you guys the class already started" Sam said.

Potter and Malfoy were arguing as usual when Lavender Brown squealed as Hagrid brought out a dozen of the most wondrous creatures. They had the bodies and hind legs and tails of horses while the front legs heads and wings were of giant eagles.

"These are Hippogriffs!" Roared Hagrid happily "Beautiful aren't they...So...Who wants to come closer?" He said jovially. Everyone stepped back while Harry didn't. "Good lad Harry" Hagrid said beckoning Harry closer who was looking at the rest of the class with a shocked and betrayed look. He went closer to Hagrid and one of the Hippogriffs. "Now class, the first thing you need to know when approaching a Hippogriff, is that they are proud creatures, so never ever try and insult them and when you want to go nearer to a Hippogriff you always have to bow, it is a crucial thing to bow or it would consider you a threat...Now, Harry, this is Buckbeak follow my instructions and you may get to pet him...First, before you go near him bow down as low as you can and if he bows back That means you can approach him...Now, Harry, you may start"

Potter went forward with a bow going slowly as instructed "That's it Harry slowly, slowly move and keep your head down" Harry's heart was beating so hard he feared it would burst in his chest.

Finally, the Hippogriff bowed back showing his acceptance of Harry "Wonderfull Hary, he will let you pet him now" Hagrid said with a wide smile. Harry started petting Buckbeak's great big beak when suddenly he was lifted by Hagrid "I think he'll let you ride him now, but don't pull on his feathers he won't like that" Hagrid said as he slapped the big beast's rump making him fly off with Potter on board.

As Buckbeak and Harry returned they were met by cheers from most of the students. Potter disembarked from Buckbeak's back with a great big smile, going to his friends, while this was happening Danny noticed Malfoy who was wearing a disgusted look on his face going closer to Buckbeak "You're not dangerous at all, you're just an ugly big brute aren't you?", Draco didn't notice the beast's agitation but Danny did and he strode fast across to the other side screaming "Malfoy lookout" Danny pushed Draco out of the way as Buckbeack rose to his hind legs but before the Hippogriff could strike Danny he balked off with a strange bird screech and bowed to Danny who stood there in shock as was the rest of the class.

Malfoy looked up from his place on the ground his eyes landing on the scene " _What are you?_ " he thought fearfully.

* * *

It was now dinner time at Hogwarts and most of the students were either in the great hall eating dinner or doing assigned work in the library or in their common rooms; However, it wasn't on the agenda for three particular students, Danny and his friends were in an abandoned classroom talking. More like Danny freaking out and Sam and Tucker were trying to calm him down "What is wrong with me? What am I?". "Danny will you calm down! You're gonna pop a vein!" Tucker whisper yelled at his best friend. Suddenly Sam stood in front of Danny and smacked him on the face silencing both Danny and Tucker "Will you calm down now!... There is nothing wrong with you and in my honest opinion, you're still human and your actions today speak loudly to that...What happened is that you saved an innocent soul Danny, what do you think would have happened if Malfoy got hit. He would have made sure to kill Buckbeak or rather made sure his father did... And I'm not taking a guess of what would have happened I actually saw a vision right before you pushed Draco... Danny if you didn't act Buckbeak would have died...And so what if Buckbeak bowed down to you first no one was paying attention and if they had they wouldn't know what they saw... So, please stop freaking out!"

"I'm not freaking out I'm simply expressing concern over the fact that I'm a freak!" Danny yelled and stormed out leaving his best friends behind.

"Okay not to sound insensitive but since you brought the subject up are you gonna tell me what you saw in that crystal ball that freaked you out so much?" Tucker said nonchalantly. "I will Tuck but not now... We all need to be present" Sam said with a forlorn look on her face.

* * *

It was now past curfew and Danny was out of his bed roaming the castle, now Danny isn't the type to roam in the night and he's also not the type to break curfew unless it was for a good reason which it was, to him, he was upset because of the recent events in his life. " _What is going on with me? I just want to know, am I a monster? am I turning dark?_ " Suddenly Danny felt a cold chill run up his spine resulting in a cold breath that came out of his mouth "What the_?"

Danny didn't continue his words. In front of him was a great white snake it lifted its head. "I know you must have many questions young man but fear not I am here to answer them" "You can talk!" "Yes, I can talk" the snake chuckled. Unexpectedly the snake started to change form taking on the figure of Amorpho the faceless ghost. "Now, follow me if you want the answers to the questions you seek". Amorpho turned expecting Danny to follow. "What? Who are you? and why should I follow you anywhere?" turning back around Amorpho somehow looked agitated. "Didn't you listen, I am here to answer your questions about what happened to you that night by the veil... So, if you want answers you need to follow me, I am sent by the only person that can help you that wants to help you and he needs you to come to him" "Why would I? I don't even know you people" "If you want answers kid you need to do a leap of faith" "Well at least can I know who I'm talking to?" "My apologies, my name is Amorpho the supreme shapeshifter of the ghost zone and I am on a mission to bring you safely to Clockwork master of time"

Danny stood shocked " _He's from the ghost zone?! My parents were saying the truth?!_ " " _I guess I_ _have nothing to lose_ " "Alright, lead the way".

* * *

 **A/N That's the chapter hope you like it and as I said before please I want to better myself as a writer and this is my first story ever I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism...**

 **Until the next chapter, hope you're well and happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favored my story it means a lot. I know I take a lot of time uploading chapters, but it's because I am trying to make what I write enjoyable and readable.**

 **Anyway, this is the seventh chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **"** regular talk"

" _Thoughts_ "

" **Flashback** ".

* * *

Danny was at the moment following the faceless ghost through a door, that suddenly appeared on the seventh floor, by the painting of the dancing trolls. Danny looked around the room in wonderment it was large and dreary, and in the center was a miniature copy of the veil.

"Is that the veil? Why does it look different?" Danny asked looking at the archway with a bit of hesitant fear.

"That young man is the veil created by Merlin and Lefay when they taught in this school together...as you see, lucky for us the ministry never found out about it."

Danny was slack-jawed.

"You mean to tell me that the Merlin and the Morgan Lefay, sworn enemies to each other, taught together at Hogwarts and built a powerful archaic archway to the realm of the dead. Together! I never knew they were friends!"

"Of course, before they became who they are, Merlin and Morgan were once friends, but alas, Lefay grew power hungry and the rest is, as muggles say...History" Amorpho said sounding amused.

"It's either they teach us nothing at this school or I just don't pay attention in the classroom," Danny said disgruntled.

"If Professor Binns is still teaching History of Magic it's mostly going to be the latter...Now, enough dillydallying and let us keep on track. Follow me young Phantom."

Amorpho headed towards the veil intending to go through when he sensed Danny not moving.

"What is it now?" Amorpho grew tired of the stalling.

"Well first, who is Phantom I am Danny. Danny Fenton... Secondly, are you intending for me to follow you through the veil because if you are... I gotta tell you buddy not gonna happen."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know maybe because...In every known case of someone entering the veil. they. never. come. out!"

"Of course they wouldn't come out because once they enter the veil they are forbidden to leave and become part of the ghost zone and going out to the living zone is against the rules...I'm only here as a favor to clockwork and to act as a guide to a lost soul who needs answers to what they are...Ghosts of the zone are forbidden by established laws to enter the zone of the living and if they breach these laws and get found out, an everlasting cell awaits them in Walker's Purple Penitentiary."

"But I'm not a ghost I'm not dead! And I don't wanna get trapped there"

"Haven't you understood yet, Phantom you already died...That night by the veil you died or should I better say half died...That's why I'm taking you to see clockwork to help you through this, and you will not get stuck you belong in both worlds the living and the dead the laws don't apply to you."

"What do you mean half died?! I didn't die I'm fine! You know what?! I'm leaving! Screw you and your leap of faith." Danny said turning for the exit.

Suddenly Danny heard the petrificus charm, not expecting the attack resulted in him lying frozen on the ground on his face. Danny was then lifted from the ground and turned to face Amorpho, Danny could see that Amorpho used his staff to cast the spell.

" _He can use magic?! Ghosts can't use magic! How can he use magic?!_ " Danny thought in a panic.

"I bet I know what you're thinking, how can a ghost use magic? well, to say the truth, I am not like most ghosts. I was once a metamorphmagus and a powerful warlock who was drowning in the dark arts. You see, I was dying and I knew that if I died I would turn to a ghost, I loved life too much not to become one, and of course, I didn't want to leave my powers behind. So, I started searching and that's when I found out about the veil and the mythical ghost zone and that in theory there are stronger ghosts in the zone, unlike the weak imprints like the ones that reside in this school of former wizards and witches who are too afraid of death to move on...So, I created a spell that transcended me to a higher level of being, a ghost, I did the ritual I needed and recited the spell I've made but at a price...You see, death doesn't like to be cheated if you break the rules death gets angry and that's how I became faceless my punishment was to never remember my true face, never remember my true self...So, I truly am sorry but my friend requires an audience from you...And whatever comfort this might be he truly wants to help you. Believe in him, he is your only hope to understand yourself, I should know he helped me after all."

* * *

even though Danny was in a precarious position he couldn't help but gawk at the scenery the ghost zone presented. All around him were skies filled with the color green which was similar in hue to the killing curse, which in Danny's personal opinion was kind of fitting; However, what was extremely and positively curious, all around him were floating doors and rocks, he also could see some castles and houses and islands with skulls and they were all floating too, in no particular order, just floating around randomly. It was beautiful in a chaotic strange way.

Danny was floating behind Amorpho when they came up upon a great Tower, Danny could see it was a clock tower.

" _I guess this is where Clockwork lives...Very subtle._ " Danny thought sarcastically

as they got closer to the clock tower Danny could hear the ambient tick-tocking of the clocks, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the gravitas of the tower. as they grew nearer the doors opened slowly with a great wooden creak.

" _As usual he already knows,_ " Amorpho thought in minor irritation.

as they entered the room where Clockwork stood Danny couldn't help but feel indignantly underwhelmed, as much as he was expecting with how little he knew of Clockwork, Master of Time, the only person willing to help him, he did not expect this. Clockwork was a baby, a baby wearing a purple cloak with a scar on his left eye, holding a large staff in his right hand.

" _A baby?! The one supposed to help me is a freaking baby?! #$ #$ #... If only he didn't confiscate my wand oooh hoo hoo boy I would curse their #$ #$ off!_ "

"ah, Phantom, Amorpho. How was your journey?" Clockwork asked in the process of turning into an old withered man with a graying beard.

" _...Woah!_ " Danny couldn't help but exclaim.

as they came closer to Clockwork Amorpho replied. "You already know Clockwork!" growing tired of unnecessary questions.

when they reached Clockwork Danny finally took notice of the room, it was covered with mirrors, all over on every wall, there were mirrors covering the walls from top to bottom; However, Danny noticed they were quite the unordinary mirrors. They had images flashing through them instead of the expected reflections. As Danny was trying to concentrate on the flashing images his sight would get blurry, every time he would concentrate it would get blurry.

" _Odd why can't I see?_ " Danny thought in curiosity.

"Forgive me, my friend, I only try to be cordial." Clockwork said facing Amorpho with a smile.

even though the ghost was faceless, you could almost see the irritation on his faceless mug.

"Now, would you be so kind as to free the boy from his binds." continued Clockwork still smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I know I've been gone for too long, been busy with life, but I am back now. I hope you like this chapter.**

"Regular talk"

" _Thoughts_ "

" **Flashback** "

* * *

Danny was at the moment standing alongside a floating Clockwork and Amorpho with a look of apprehension mixed with cautiousness on his face.

"I know, you are burning with unanswered questions that I, with the best of my ability, will try to answer." Clockwork said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Okay, Amorpho here tells me you can help me figure out what is happening to me?" Danny said looking between Amorpho and clockwork.

"That would be correct young Phantom_"

"Who is this Phantom you're talking about?! my name is Danny!"

"Phantom, mister Daniel is your ghost name given to you in your death day" Clockwork answered him calmly with a smile.

"Death day what do you mean death day I am not dead I am most certainly still. alive!" Danny said in panic, freaking out about the whole death thing.

"Yes you're still alive Daniel, but you're also quite dead. You see what happened to you on that day in the department of mysteries was you being chosen by death, once you pressed on the rune it recognized your potential and chose you to fulfill its plan. Its plan being to enact vengeance on the one that calls himself Voldemort." Clockwork explained to Danny.

"You see Voldemort tricked Death by creating abominations called Horcruxes, they help in tethering his soul to the world of the living, meaning he can't truly die until every last Horcrux he made is destroyed. That's where you come in Phantom your mission is to gather these abominations and destroy them."

Danny felt many things at the moment the most prominent being dizziness and the feeling that he was going to hurl.

"You mean to tell me that Voldemort isn't gone. He is still here?! And that I have to stop him?!" Danny was looking alarmed.

"Unfortunately, yes it's up to you to unleash Death's vengeance upon him. And it's up to us Amorpho and I to teach you the ways of soul magic which are the powers gained when you die."

"Soul magic what do you mean soul magic?"

"Have you been experiencing unexplained occurrences, let us say like things going right through you? That, young phantom is only a smidgen of what soul magic can do, by the end of our training you will be able to transform yourself into an actual ghost and return back to your living self"

"Wow, that's… Wow." Danny was worried.

After some thought Danny had his decision.

"Okay, I'll train with you guys. Seeing as I have no idea where I am right now and how to get out of here, I'll just have to play along I guess."

"But I have to ask what is the difference between you guys and the ghosts from Hogwarts."

"Well first off your ghosts are not actual ghosts they are actually imprints of their former selves who death rejected, because they love life too much they would choose it over death. We in the other hand can be ranged from actual spirits of former living people, or an idea so impactful it gained a vessel or an emotion so great at the moment of feeling it that it turns into a true form maintaining us, our obsession. We the ghosts, excepted death and chose to move on, and when we move on we gain soul magic that is related to our obsession, Amorpho's situation is the exception he tricked death to except him with his magic, that's why he still has the ability to use your kind of magic but only to a degree." Clockwork explained to Danny who was filled with questions.

"Okay I have so many questions to ask" Danny said his curiosity showing.

"In due time young Phantom but in the meantime in show of good faith I'll open for you a portal returning you to the realm of the living only if you agree to meeting me once a week for your training…dark days lie in the horizon Phantom please heed my warnings." Clockwork replied ominously.

* * *

 **A/N okay I hope this is good please I need the feedback to better myself anything would be good**


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Hello everyone, I know I take a long time to update my story but hopefully I will change any who on with the story.

"regular talk"

" **thoughts** "

" **flashback** "

* * *

Danny was at the moment laying on his bed, eyes wide open blood-shot staring at nothing.

" **I will open a portal for you to get back young phantom only if you give me your word that you will return, it is of the utmost importance that you do, dark days are coming and you have to prepare yourself" clockwork said looking intently at Danny's eyes.**

 **"Dark days you mean the return of Voldemort right?"**

 **"yes, young phantom. you have to be ready…" as clockwork was talking he waved his stop watch tipped staff and the hands of a clock appear out of thin air turning in opposite directions tearing the space it moved through creating a swirling blue portal. "and before you go as a parting gift, remember any oath is nullified after the oath taker is dead." As clockwork said that, with a grin he waved his staff again but in Danny's direction the portal moved engulfing Danny and transporting him back to Hogwarts right by the painting of the dancing trolls.**

Danny rights himself on to a sitting position on the bed and begins fishing for something inside his pocket. He pulls out his hand to see in it a little medallion of a cog with the initials CW in the middle of the tiny cog and a paper that says "wear it at all times it is a portkey, to activate it touch it and say mortem and it will bring you to me for your classes on soul magic, let's meet after curfew every Sunday." Danny put the medallion around his neck and fished out his wand and burned the paper into ash.

" **I can't believe this just happened… Voldemort's return, chosen by death, half alive and half dead it all seems impossible like a horrible nightmare... at least the upside to this I can tell my friends everything now, I don't have to hide anything"** Danny thought while he was rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

He got out of bed, changed his school wear to his PJs and laid down on the bed, unfortunately as his eyes began to drift off, the other students began to rise for their next school day disturbing the peaceful rest of the young halfa.

* * *

Inside an unused dusty cobweb-filled classroom gathered Danny and his friends sitting in a semi-circle on old wooden chairs, that looked precariously about to crumble if anyone ever sat on it but miraculously still holding on after the fact.

"Danny are you okay, you look tired have you had any sleep?" Sam asked in worry for her friend.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine actually I'm great yesterday I found out something that would hopefully answer all of your questions…" Danny said smiling a bit to his friends happy that he can finally tell them everything.

Danny began explaining what happened to him from the incident at the archway to his powers and to his meeting with Clockwork and what was said in that meeting.

"Wow, Danny that's… Heavy" Tucker said wearing a shocked face.

"tell me about it, I can't believe they expect me to do this, me going after the dark lord?" Danny looked agitated. "I forget to tie my shoes sometimes, and they expect me to do this?"

"Danny, Don't worry. death must have chosen you for a reason and you heard what clockwork said, if He who must not be named, truly made horcruxes then he truly is still here and from what I gathered from my dark books, horcruxes are made in a most terrible horrifying way. It is so horrible that most of the authors only mention it by name or mention that the way to make a horcrux is to split your own soul but never a practical on how, as it is too dark." Sam announced trying to assure Danny.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better…"Danny looked at Sam with an indignant look. "cause if you were shooting for reassuring that was not the way to do it I mean the guy is a mass murderer who killed many people; Also, don't forget that he tried to kill a baby and killed the baby's parents and that he supposedly split his soul, as you say, to gain immortality!" Danny whisper yelled.

Sam looked unimpressed. "Danny! you have an opportunity to help a lot of people and discover new things the wizarding world has never seen. There is no point crying over spilt milk, look on the bright side… Tuck pack me up on this" Sam turned her gaze on her other best friend to help her out.

Tuck looked like a deer caught in headlights looking at both his friends he then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out in a huge sigh, opening his eyes again, he looked at both his friends "Look Danny, Sam is right…"

Sam gave a smug look at Danny but halted as Tucker continued speaking. "But Danny does have a point. Why choose him and not let's say Harry potter? the guy does have the most obvious connection to you know who. I don't know, something smells fishy about the whole thing, there is something we still haven't figured out and if death truly wanted he who must not be named punished for what he has done then why not talk to other people who have the power to actually do something, like let's say, Dumbledore? The point I am trying to reach is that even if it is a great opportunity for Danny to explore the mythological ghost zone that his parents theorized its existence, and to help bring down the wizards' equivalent of Hitler…" Tucker said as he looked with apprehension to his two friends. " there is still too much unknowns that make me feel uncomfortable… the best thing to do in my opinion is to tread carefully Danny, you also said Dumbledore and Snape found out about one of your secret powers, I say keep them in the dark still. Until you have a bigger understanding about this thing that is going on with you, so you would be sure about what you should do." Tucker finished looking at his friends seriously.

The both of them looked at him with shocked faces, they never thought Tucker was the kind to say wise words.

Danny adjusted the bag on his back and nodded a thankful smile to his best friend, then he walked to the closed door and turned back to his friends. "I don't care what happens now you guys, as long as I can talk with you about it I'm fine." He said smiling to his two friends. They smiled back in happiness at his words and with a shared look between Tucker and Sam they Jumped at Danny engulfing him in a huge group hug.

They got out from the unused classroom laughing together, growing closer than never before.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. The greenery by the school's gates were refreshing to the soul the skies were bluer than blue with a splattering of little clouds flouting around untroubled. Hagrid was tending to the Hippogriffs enjoying the day even in the presence of the dreadful Dementores nothing was going to ruin as good a day as this, unfortunately for Hagrid he didn't count for something more dreadful than a dementor. As he was tending to the Hippogriffs, the wind picked up, temperature dropped and the clouds gathered into a black unidentified mass. As Hagrid sensed the sudden change he started looking around turning his head upwards looking right and left at the skies.

Then suddenly, "excuse me Sir would you please open the gate for me."

Hagrid startled, looked at the gate, and right behind it stood a woman tall with sharp features, wearing a black-flattering-to-her-figure dress, moon rimmed glasses, hair worn like two horns and as red as blood. "and who might you be mam?" Hagrid asked feeling miserable all of a sudden.

The women looked at him from above her moon rimmed glasses. And with a smirk said. "Why I'm Penelope Spectra of course."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hello boys and girls and every other person or persons around who has read my materiel, I hope this next chapter entertains you enough to leave a review so don't be shy and critique me.**

"regular talk"

 **"thoughts"**

 **"flashback"**

* * *

The halls were quite but for a clickety-clack that echoed eerily across them it started as a beautiful day in Hogwarts, as it was attested by Hogwarts's gamekeeper, but for the presences of the woman that walked in the halls right this instant shooting her way through Hogwarts to a particular person, the headmaster of this school. As she neared the gargoyle that marked the headmaster's office, it moved aside almost with a look of dread on its stony face. She ascended the stairs, reached the door and before she could knock on the old beaten wood of the door, it opens by itself; So she enters the office of the esteemed Albus Dumbledore, noting he sits at his desk looking at her with a look of righteous disdain. "what brings you here miss spectra you're not welcome"

"ah, Dumbledore what a pleasure to see you again, it has been too long. It's nice to see familiar faces every once in a while don't you think so my dear old friend" she replied with a condescending smirk at Dumbledore.

"I can assure you miss spectra the feeling isn't mutual"

"relax Albus, I'm not here to harm anyone, you know that I am only here to handle the dementors. I've heard that they were causing trouble at your school, especially to that poor potter kid, aren't I correct?"

"Yes unfortunately, so we have to accommodate you. your ability to control the dementors is needed, but know this spectra, I have eyes and ears everywhere"

"yes, sure…I have come to you to announce my arrival as a respect for your position as headmaster…just wanted to let you in the know. Tata" she turns back to the door and leaves walking back down the stairs she couldn't help but think of her hunger that would be satiated in a hormonal school for teenage wizards and witches.

" **but first I should go see my babies"** she thought to herself. Her eyes taking a loving look.

As the aforementioned women reached the final step of the spiraling staircase she turns her head a bit to the left and to the right making sure no one is watching she then closes her eyes and begins to transform. Her fair skin turns from it's full of life pale color to the lifeless color of dead gray, cracks of red start to ripple across her once fair skin and from them seeps out a black smoke that starts to eat away at her flesh turning her into a shadow like being with blood red eyes.

She laughs a little laugh "it's good to be free" she then starts to fly through the castle invisible to the human eye. She leaves the castle and sends for her dementors to come meet her in the dark forest where they would tell her what they have found in Hogwarts and who constituted a great meal.

However, as she was heading to the dark forest. She senses a certain sent of a soul in the air that was so repulsive that she wanted to run from the stench but it was in a way intriguing to her as she has never had sensed something like it, so she follows it to find that it was emanating from the quidditch pitch, as she investigates further and draws nearer to the pitch. She finds three teenagers in front of her that look to be having a conversation, as she nears them one of them breaths out his breath in a white smoke, as that happens he turns his head straight at her looking right where she floated.

"guys I think someone's here listening in" Danny whispers to his friends.

"how do you know?" Tucker Foley replies in a whisper as well.

"I don't know how but I have that same cold feeling I had when I met Amorpho, and whoever they are. They're standing right over there" Danny points discreetly to right where Spectra was standing.

However, she sees that he pointed to her. So she turns to flee back where she came from. " **The kid could sense me even with my invisibility** " She thought in surprise.

" **I don't know how he could have but the kid sensed my presence…Hogwarts is about to get pretty interesting** " she thought to herself with a smirk as she was leaving the premises of the quidditch pitch.

"They're gone whoever that was" Danny announced warily to his disadvantaged friends.

Tucker speaks up to say "who was it Danny? And why am I feeling miserable all of a sudden".

"I don't know tuck I really don't…it has to have been a spirit like Amorpho and Clockwork or maybe even a Dementor" Danny replied to his friend.

"You guys let's get inside and go somewhere else to talk I don't like it here it's too open" Sam chipped in to the conversation.

"And I have to tell you what I saw that day in Trelawney's class…and out in the open like this is not a place I'd like to open this conversation in"

"Sam is right we should head in" Danny said as he was turning around to face the castle.

They start their heavy treads on the path that leads to the castle. However, no one noticed a man in the shadows of the high topped bleachers listening in on their conversation.

" **I believe that's enough for today if I keep following them like this they might notice me** " The figure said as he waited for them to fade from his sights.

As they vanished into the castle, the man moved away from the shadows to reveal the face of Professor Snape. He stood where he was for a second, looking into the door they went through and then went the other way to his champers.


End file.
